Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${9(3+3y)-5(2y-8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {9(}\gray{3+3y}{)} - 5(2y-8) $ $ {27+27y} - 5(2y-8) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 27+27y {-5(}\gray{2y-8}{)} $ $ 27+27y {-10y+40} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {27y - 10y} + {27 + 40}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {17y} + {27 + 40}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17y} + {67}$ The simplified expression is $17y+67$